


Blue

by maxiswriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Lance Flash Bang 2018, Self-Doubt, Team as Family, but that's just how I am, gets kinda sad, i love them all so much, lance centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: Black is Air, the leader, always calm and collected in the face of danger.Red is Fire, temperamental, impulsive, the wild card that would sacrifice everything for his friends.Green is Nature, adventurous, inquisitive, an endless pit of new ideas and creations in endless evolution.Yellow is Earth, a kind, gentle giant, the rock that supports them and keeps them grounded.And Blue? Blue is Water, Blue is an ocean, Blue is the night sky full of stars so far away. Blue is protection, warmth, the laughter that dissipates the darkness trying to take over the room. Blue is the glue that keeps everyone together.But who’s there to protect Blue?





	Blue

Blue is the colour of a sunny day. Happy, warm, playful, filled with laughter and unconsciously lighting up the room with a simple bright smile.  
  
Blue is the colour of the ocean waves, placidly crashing on the sand of a beach in Varadero. Calm, safe, hiding a dangerous side that ultimately brings those that underestimate him to their demise.  
  
Blue is the colour of the night sky, twinkling with a million stars so, so far away. Silent, contemplative, so profound it drags you in and never lets you go, filling you with wonder.  
  
Blue is joy, lightening the situation even in the darkest of times.  
  
Blue is kindness, always ready to set everything else aside to cheer his loved ones up and see them happy again.  
  
Blue is protection, the presence watching your back and always, _always_ making sure everybody is as safe as they can be, even if it means he’s the one whose life is on the line.  
  
Blue is warmth, the hug that envelops you when you need it the most, the shoulder you cry on when you feel lonely or sad, the ear everybody unconsciously goes to when they need to vent or ramble or simply talk for hours on end, when frustration and anger and fear become too much to handle alone.  
  
Blue is the glue that keeps everyone together, the shield saving them from destruction, the heart of the team.  
  
But who’s there to protect Blue?  
  
Blue is lonely, so, so lonely, surrounded by people but always feeling like he’s standing alone in a bubble he can’t get out of. He feels out of place, easily replaced, easily forgotten.  
  
Unnecessary.  
  
Useless.  
  
Weak.  
  
And god if it doesn’t hurt.  
  
It’s a dull pain in the centre of his chest, an hole slowly consuming his heart, an ache in his soul that never seems to go away.  
  
It’s homesickness for a little blue speck in the middle of a dark universe, an home so far away, a yearning for the family he has left behind in ignorance of his fate.  
  
It’s countless sleepless nights, a silent deck, pained eyes searching for familiar constellation, for a little piece of home to soothe the painful longing of his heart.  
  
It’s a need to vent, to talk, to voice his own worries and insecurities, but not wishing to be seen as a burden.  
  
Blue is hurting, and he’s so, _so_ tired of pretending he’s not.  
  
The fact is, he doesn’t have to. Not anymore. Because for all the times he has had the team’s back, now it’s their turn to have his.  
  
It’s a minute shift in their dynamics, barely visible but unmistakeably there.  
  
It’s Keith coming back and offering to train him, to teach him how to wield his new bayard form so he doesn’t end up hurting himself in the process.  
  
It’s Hunk constantly dragging him in the kitchen when he gets too wrapped up in his own head, making him try all his new recipes until he’s himself again and the dull pain in his expression has disappeared.  
  
It’s Pidge kicking his ass with videogames for hours on end, until he almost can’t feel his hands and his eyelids are burning and heavy with fatigue.  
  
It’s Shiro –the real Shiro, finally free from Haggar’s grip on his mind- praising his skills and listening to his words instead of yelling at him every time he opens his mouth.  
  
It’s Allura subtly but increasingly including him in their strategy sessions, asking for his intake and always taking into account what he has to say.  
  
It’s Coran reminiscing about his days on Altea, sharing the most interesting stories and listening in return when he talks about his home and his family.  
  
It’s his team, looking out for him in the same, subtle way he has always looked out for them.  
  
It’s his team, listening to him when he needs it the most, no judgement or prejudice.  
  
It’s his team, showing him that he’s not useless, he’s not weak, that they need him and would traverse the whole universe for him, would fight a thousand Empires for him.  
  
He may be light years away from Earth, fighting a war in the vast vacuum of space and constantly risking his life.  
  
He may still miss his family dearly, longing for the day he will finally be able to go back to them.  
  
But when he’s surrounded by them, laugh and smiles filling the room, something warm and fuzzy settles in his chest, like a band-aid carefully placed over his healing heart.  
  
With them he feels protected, cherished, _loved_.  
  
He feels it when they’re training together, coordinated in their moves like a well-oiled machine.  
  
He feels it when they form Voltron, adrenaline pumping through their veins, their mental bond thrumming with desire to protect those who are in need.  
  
He feels it during their so-called “bonding nights”, when they gather and play games, watch films or simply talk and talk and talk, sharing stories and trying to introduce the Alteans to Earth’s customs –and failing miserably more often than not. Those are the moments he prefers, when everything is fine and the war seems far, far away -when they can pretend, for just a few vargas, that nothing is wrong in the world.  
  
It reminds him of his father’s deep voice, of his mother’s smile, of his siblings laughs filling the house.  
  
It reminds him of happiness for the most mundane of things, of children’s laughter waking him up on Christmas morning, of a sense of _belonging_ he thought he would never feel again, not so far away from home.  
  
It reminds him of a little house near the beach of Varadero, of days spent near the ocean and nights passed staring at the dark sky, wondering how it would feel to be among the stars, what exactly is hiding behind that black curtain filled with twinkling lights.  
  
It reminds him of a place so far away, but always present in his heart.  
  
And Lance feels like he’s home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my piece for the [Lance Flash Bang 2018](http://voltronbigbang.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! You guys have no idea, I almost forgot to post it. I was having dinner and then I jumped out of my seat and ran to my room screaming like a banshee. My roommate probably thinks I'm crazy by now :')  
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this one, mostly because it's difficult for me to write something under 1500 words :')  
> My artist, [@lapislancelot](https://lapislancelot.tumblr.com), has been so amazing and kind, it has been a pleasure to collaborate with her.  
>   
> Look at the [amazing drawing](https://lapislancelot.tumblr.com/post/174607366313/my-entry-for-the-lance-flash-bang-with) she made! Isn't it gorgeous? I am in tears, I swear.  
>   
> ALso, if you want to scream with me about season 6, follow me on [Tumblr](http://maxiswriting.tumblr.com)!  
>   
>  


End file.
